This invention relates to devices for converting the energy from waves in body of water.
It is desirable to be able to convert kinetic energy from water motion (waves) and from gravity force into mechanical energy, by a device which can provide self-sustainable form of power generation into readily available power source for further use.
In an order to fulfill above desire, the device has to function in an engine like manner. There have been many proposals to convert kinetic energy from water waves, but Prior proposals have not enabled this to be done in satisfactory way.
Specifically, it has not been possible to readily use the power output from these devices for the universal application. For an example, one previous device for conversion of wave power, known as xe2x80x9cOscillating Water Columnxe2x80x9d comprises of partially submerged open tubes. As the wave passes, the water height within the tube changes, driving displaced air through turbine situated at the top of the tubes. Disadvantages in this device is in its irregular volume of air supplied to turbines, its dependency on large volume of displaced air needed to produce viable power output and no storage of energy.
Another example is a barge, which receives water from the waves and guides the collected water to turbines. A disadvantage in this device is a very similar to O.W.C. Yet another example is a few proposals to position a float in a body of water to reciprocate. Disadvantages in these previous (xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d) devices are, lack of control to they reciprocating strokes, unbalanced power output of each stroke where the forces of up and down strokes are not synchronized, total and uncontrollable exposure to sweeping power of waves and severely-harsh weather, also, they have no storage of energy. All of these proposed devices share the same or similar disadvantages, and as such they are not an engines since they do not function like an engines.
If an energy conversion device is to function like an engine-it will have to perform-contain three xe2x80x9cfundamental elementsxe2x80x9d:
The first xe2x80x9cfundamental elementxe2x80x9d is an energy-power source, to initiate a motion.
The second xe2x80x9cfundamental elementxe2x80x9d is an energy-power source to maintain a motion.
And third xe2x80x9cfundamental elementxe2x80x9d is storage of the energy for further use.
These problems are overcome by the present invention, which is based on/and contains all three xe2x80x9cfundamental elementsxe2x80x9d, it is an engine.
This invention, Kinetic Engine, aims to provide a device to harness a combination of kinetic energy from motion of water (caused by waves) and potential kinetic energy induced by gravity force. The invention provide device for installation in body of water, comprising a fixed vertical shaft, a float mounted on the fixed shaft so as to allow vertical movement therealong, such that the float is reciprocated vertically along the shaft by the alternate actions of buoyancy and gravity forces as each wave passes the device, and power takeoff means driven by reciprocation of the float, wherein the float is surrounded by a tubular, slotted wall which spreads water around the float to produce even uplift and to shield the float from lateral and torsional forces of each wave.
In one embodiment, the power takeoff means includes means for transferring the linear reciprocation of the float to a rotary output shaft. Preferably, this means includes the pair of gears driven by a rack connected to the float, each of the gears freewheeling when driven in one direction and transferring power when driven in the opposite direction, such that one of said gears transfers power to power output means on an upstroke of the float and the other of said gears transfers power to said power output means on a downstroke of the float. Desirably, each of said gears drives a respective shaft, said shafts being connected by further gears to provide a relatively smooth and continuous power output rotating in a single direction upon both upstroke and downstroke.